D'tarak Coalition
The D'tarak coalition is a coalition of the two races K'tra and L'tuk, however there are small minorities of other races in the coalition. The coalition sprang to life when the K'tra visited the homeworld of the L'tuk, being the more intelligent species the K'tra shared all their knowledge with the L'tuk, and found them to be much alike. As a result to this day the K'tra and L'tuk work in conjunction to protect the interests of eachother and the other minorities of the coalition. The coalition is considered one of the most powerful military and political bodies in their sector of space, however their outside interactions are limited to talking with the K'tra. Due to the fact that the L'tuk are a very agressive race, not many other races befriend the L'tuk. Government The Coalitions government is formed by a council of Elders known as T'kora B'kara. The Elders are Taken as 30 from each Colony, Planet or base. The Elders are governed as a whole by a grand chancellor that organises the council in decisions for the good of the coalition. The House of the elders, known as D'gar T'kora B'kara is on the Planet known as K'tir the building is heavily fortified and is difficult to get into if you are not an elder. Technology The Technology is mainly designed by the K'tra, however some L'tuk K'tra hybrids have been known to be very accomplished scientists. Planetary energy The Majority of energy produced on the planet comes from the planets sun, D'tarak. Being 18966 times as bright as the sun D'tarak is a prime target for Photovoltaic energy transferrence. Ship energy, shields and weapons The D'tarak ships are powered literally by the stars themselves. The ships plunge into the upper corona of stars while using power from an Axullary Anti-matter core generally located in the back section of the ships to power the shields. The shields are eminated by several hundred emitters on the ships armor, if one is knocked out the others are fed more power to account for this loss. Having seperate shielding technology to the rest of the ships power helps avoid total loss of power in the face of danger. While in the Corona of the sun the armor is pushed outwards in a fanning motion revealing underlying power collection devices behind the armor plates that seperate slightly(They are connected by plasma links that can be de-activated to release armor plates), the view of the ships armor fanning out is an iconic image of the D'tarak Coalition. The coalitions shield emitters are very powerful as they are used in order to shield them from the coronas of suns they gain power from. Some more spiritual groups of the coalition call the energy they gain the power of the gods, as they consider D'tarak and other stars to be Celestial Deities. As the K'tra are the main scientist race not alot of the agressive nature of the L'tuk has been incorporated into vessels. As a result while being Good with shields and maneuvrability, they severely lack in weapon strength. Ship propulsion The original ships of the K'tra used Solar Sails to catch onto neutrino emissions from the systems sun. This led to the first interstellar travel when a solar sail caught neutrino emissions from a nearby Nebula which flung it to another system. The inhabitants of the ship were accomplished scientists and astronauts alike and were stranded in the other star system for close to 15 years. When the ships solar sail was finally repaired, the emergency base set up in the new system was abbandoned and they set "Sail" for home. Since then there have been major advances in Anti-matter propulsion for Sub-light engines. Anti-Matter drives work off firing anti-matter at matter, the resultant Gamma radiation formed by the annihilation process grants propulsion. The FTL drives they developed for inter-stellar travel in current use are slipspace(Hyper/sub space jumps were laws of physics are different allowing FTL speeds) however Warp drive technology is readily available, just the least used engine technology by them. Weapon Technology. The K'tra if soldiers at all generally wear very thick armor suits with energy absorbant materials on the outershell. The suits have a bio-mechanical overlay that excell the K'tra's physical ability, the armor does not feature any built in weapons only a personal energy shield attatched to the users preffered arm. The K'tras general weaponry is a plasma rifle and a plasma pistol. The K'tra use a small energy blade as a melee weapon when needed in extreme situations. The L'tuk, who are generally soldiers, wear very little armor at all. You may often find them with abdomen and pelvic armor but they generally use their carapace as armor, it has proven effective against energy weapons. The L'tuk generally use an elongated rifle with a controllable blade on one side. Many higher ranking L'tuk have been known to use electronic whips along side a highpowered pistol, a favorable choice amongst accomplished warriors. While Land infantry is a strength of the Coalition they generally lack mobile land vehicles. There are a few Walker type land vehicles and the L'tuk have been known to ride into battles, no-matter the technology, on large animals. K'tra have land speeder type vehicles with blades attatched to the side, they do have guns but don't often shoot. Anti-Matter bombs are often used in planetary bombardment, however they are small and generally do localized damage. This is due to the fact that if they are bombarding a world they are not doing it for the sake of war, they need the world for the good of the Coalition. Territories K'Tar Home planet of the L'tuk, a population of just under 4 billion L'tuk, the surface is riddled with military hut and training camps for Young L'tuk aswell as vast Cities in barren deserts. An interesting developement on the surface is a bio-dome in which many K'tra live in. K'Tir Home planet of the K'tra, A population of about 7 billion, the K'tra live in very technologically advanced cities. Many L'tuk, and L'tuk-K'tra Hybrids live on the planet, it is a lush unhostile world and has found itself welcoming to much of the Coalition. K'rak D'kara Bio-Dome and Mining operations This territory does not solidly exist yet but is a percieved outcome for the closest rock planet to K'tar. The Bio-dome will be home to a vast city of L'tuk and K'tra, while the mining operation will take out valuable materials from the planets surface(Incredibly high concentration of Titanium). Category:SEP